


A Perfect Storm [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Language, Peter,” Thomas chides, lifting his mouth from my nipple to grin hazily up at me. His lips are glistening wet, my nipple looks about the same. We’re both naked and sweaty and twined together in a way that is about as conducive (if a lot more pleasant) to attempted concentration as being hit repeatedly by a cricket bat-</p><p>    And forma, specifically Thomas’ forma, is moving over me in lazy waves. Suckling at the hollow of my throat, teasing gently over my free nipple, gambolling down my stomach, whispering over my shaking thighs in a way that’d probably drive me totally insane if that barrier hadn’t been passed long ago.</p><p> </p><p>[A recording of a fic by DoreyG]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Storm [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perfect Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002563) by [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic15/perfect%20storm.mp3) | **Size:** 6,3 MB | **Duration:** 6:40min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while, guys...  
> I've shared it with a few friends. I kept fiddling with it... After listening to it myself for about 20 times, I finally grew comfortable enough with my version of Peter's voice to finally unleash this onto the world.


End file.
